my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yurikago Toshi
Yurikago Toshi is a highly depressed character going to U.A. High. After the death of his sister, he was never the same. He is unique because his Quirk is controlled to the level of a pro. Appearance Yurikago never cared much about his appearance. He's a lot of arm and leg. His skin is ashen, and his hair is usually messy. His hair is black with natural navy tints and is usually too long. His eyes are so dark brown they're nearly black - you can't distinguish his pupils. His costume is a jet-black pseudo-Kevlar outfit made for combat, black boots with stealth-fabric grip-soles and slots for knives, and a net gun meant for ensnaring fleeing opponents. He usually looks depressed, but the look in his eyes says "excuse me a moment, there's someone I have to kill." Personality Yurikago was changed forever when his older sister was killed at the hands of Dabi. From then on, all he wanted to do was track down the cremating crook. Aizawa had to physically restrain him during a battle because Yurikago was going to snap Dabi's neck. However, he can be oddly compassionate, especially toward those in similar predicaments. When speaking with Possession (Kontorōru Kōsui) about their respective lives, he began to trust and understand the other, and they became friends. He's totally comfortable with his Quirk. He knows how to control it and he knows what to do if it gets out of hand. He'll never deny who he is, and everyone knows that. (on that note, call him by a nickname and he'll try to kill you.) Abilities Overal Abilities: Yurikago is agile and truly powerful. He knows what he's doing with his Quirk, and he isn't afraid to show it. A Downer: Yurikago makes everyone around him depressed. He doesn't talk and brings up his dead sister whenever he wants to kill the mood. Quirk Yurikago's Quirk is a fear aura. He releases an aura that scares the pants off of anyone around him, the kind of fear you'd get from seeing something in your nightmares. He's really good with it and knows when and how to turn it off. He has few weaknesses - it's an aura, not a gas or something similar. Coupled with his ultimate moves like Close-Contact Creep-Out, he's a hard act to follow. He's figured out lots of uses for his super-focused Quirk, from repelling enemies to knocking them senseless to clearing a room to just getting some alone time. Weaknesses: His Quirk can be resisted, although the closer he is, the harder it is. Prolonged exposure or repeated exposure can build up an immunity to it, so he focuses on jump-scares when the rubber hits the road. Ultimate Moves: *'Yurikago Scare': Yurikago sneaks up on his opponent, then lunges for them, activating his Quirk while directly behind them. This can scare weaker opponents senseless and send even stronger ones running. *'Close-Contact Creep-Out': Yurikago grabs his opponent by the forehead or the face and focuses his Quirk on them. That kind of force, right there, will knock his opponent unconscious. Stats Family Father Sabu Toshi is an alcoholic singer-songwriter who isn't home half the time. Yurikago barely knew him. Mother Orugōru Toshi raised Yurikago and Korosaretoko practically alone. Sabu brought in decent money, but Orugōru, with her Quirk (playing music) that didn't work at all with Yurikago's, had to teach the siblings how to use their Quirks. Sister Korosaretoko, Yurikago's sister, was the only person who ever called Yurikago "Yuri." Korosaretoko was Yuri's best friend, and she was killed by Dabi. Yuri hates fire Quirks because of this and has attacked Todoroki and Bakugo on more than one occasion. Trivia *I call him Yuri in my head, but he'd kill me for that. *I invented this character while listening to Cradles by Sub Urban. "Yurikago Toshi," according to Google Translate, is "Cradle(s) Urban" *Yurikago is if Possession didn't hide his depression and anger. *He likes synthesized music and the sound of music boxes. *He hates anyone who says "it's just a phase they're going through." *He was supposed to take Shiawase Shi's place in the story, but he ended up being a supporting character. Quotes "Please, leave me alone." - being himself. "$#0^! %@#(!" - forgetting literally anything. "Call me Yuri again and I'll make you wet your pants, then hang you by your teeth out a window." "Yuwikago...SCAAAAWE!" - five years old, jumping on his sister from the top of the stairs. Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:U.A. High School Category:Enderfiretheanimusdragon Category:Quirk Users Category:Males